Salvation Admist the Rubble
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: After the incursion at the West Coast, Antonio sets out with his friend Edward to join the Enclave in order to achieve the dreams of President Eden. With hate bottled up inside him, Antonio promises to avenge his and his best friend's parents and rid the wasteland of all "savages". Upon joining the Enclave's army, he realizes who the true savages are.
"Get up Antonio! You're gonna be late for class!" Exclaimed Sofia as she was changing into her uniform.

"Alright I'm awake now you don't have to be so loud," Antonio replied.

Getting up from the bed, he hurried to the radio and tuned it to the Enclave radio station. Hearing President Eden's speeches made him excited and hopeful knowing that he was going to be the one to change the wasteland. Antonio changed into his enclave cadet outfit as fast as he could, sat down, grabbed the box of Sugar Bombs and began to eat while intently listening to what President Eden had to say.

"Hurry up, class starts in 15 minutes and stop listening to that damn radio!" Sofia nagged.

Antonio rolled his eyes and shoved a sugar bomb into his mouth, "As the first class officer of the 7th tesla trooper unit, I would have suspected you show respect to what the American government has to say!"

"How about you shut your mouth and get to class?" Sofia replied and kissed him on the forehead, "I have go to a military meeting with my superiors and won't be back until 3. Oh and I love you," she added.

Antonio then said, "Love you too but i still think you should show respect to our government."

Sofia ignored his statement and left.

Quickly Antonio ran out of his room and raced through the hallways of raven rock. /Son of a gun I got to get a gift for my sister's 23rd birthday this Saturday. I have a week to get her something/ Antonio was thinking. Running up the stairs to level C, he thought about giving her a bottle of Nukacola—her favourite—but that's too rare, maybe a Nukacola truck or some purified water!

Antonio entered his class with 5 minutes to spare.

"Hey dummy over here!" Edward yelled across the class room as he gave him the finger.

"Screw you too. If you don't mind gotta help rebuild America" Antonio hissed.

"Lighten up Antonio I was just joking, you gotta learn to not be so serious. After all, once the Enclave fixes this huge mess we can finally play baseball." Edward chirped, a big smile on his face.

"I can't wait for those days…" Antonio sighed at the thought of a beautiful place.

"Settle down class, I know most of you are quite young and aren't really interested in what I teach, but I must remind you that are the next generation of the Enclave and are responsible for passing this information and history to your children. I would also like to add that all of you are approaching the age of conscription into the military, so learn to pay attention to words coming out of your officer's mouth for it may save your life." The teacher announced as the room settled down.

"Now the subject I am about to touch might be emotional for some considering all of you have lost family members to this cause but please understand that in the eyes of the American government you are now old enough to be educated on the subject and have a right to know. I would also like to add that if you are feeling very upset or angry about what has happened, you are able to take action by either enlisting and taking the fight to the front lines or joining our science department and fighting the filth that plagues the wasteland. Now I know you think seventeen is too young but we need you to restore America to its former glory, now."

The teacher then began to explain to the class about the Poseidon Oil Rig off of the coast of California where the Enclave hid during the "Great war". She went on to explain that the reason why the American government fled to the Oil Rig was because they needed to secure the future of America by saving themselves and living to fight another day. It was in, no way, a selfish retreat.

This subject was completely new to Antonio because he was always used to being taught about life before the war and the legacy of the Enclave. Edward silently whispered to Antonio, "So, after the commies finally fired their nukes they decided to leave the American people to their fate while they fled and save themselves?"

Overhearing Edward the teacher calmly answered his question, "Oh Edward, always the dense one, they obviously did this because they knew that the future of America was at stake and if they stayed they would've risked the future of Humanity!" Exclaimed the teacher.

Edward turned red out of embarrassment, "Sorry Mrs. I'll try to think a bit more next time…" He responded.

"It's alright Edward," She then continued to talk about how the Enclave began to liberate California from the barbaric tribes that have inhabited the area and how our former president was leading a fight against the barbarians. She then mentioned how the Enclave was so close to achieving its goal if it wasn't for a single vault dweller with the NCR.

"Who's the NCR?" Edward asked.

"They call themselves the New California Republic and boast about being the new American government but in reality their savages at heart." Said the teacher.

Edward nodded his head and the teacher continued. She spoke about the assassination of Jimmy Kimmel by the vault dweller and the destruction of the Poseidon Oil Rig and the NRC offense on Enclave bases and outposts.

Out of frustration Antonio interrupted, "May I ask why they decided attack us instead of helping us rebuild America?" he said.

"Well it's simply because the barbarians contaminated with radiation would've have corrupted the Enclave's purity. And we all know how that's important to the future of America."

Antonio stood quietly.

The lecturer explained how, despite being in complete shock, the Enclave managed to escape the West Coast and relocate in the East far away from the NRC and dread vault dweller." She finally ended off her lesson with the Enclave arriving in DC with The Patriots clearing the path and taking up residence in Raven Rock. "That would be all for today you are now dismissed from class."

As the students began to leave and go to their next class room, Edward stayed still and shed a tear. Antonio had noticed the despair of his friend. He tried to comfort Edward knowing that although Edward never met his father he always listened to his father's Halotapes.

"Those fuckin savages took my father away from me. The man who protected and fought to the end for this country is gone because of them. Now I want revenge for what they did to me and all the other children they hurt."

Antonio burst into tears feeling the harsh reminder of growing without parents and being raised by his sister, "I know Edward it hurts…So much… Which is why in a week I want you to accompany me to enlist in the army."

Edward responded slowly through a choked voice and sobs, "You've …decided?"

Wiping the tears from his face Antonio exclaimed, "Yes… I have… I want to join the Enclave's new infantry division and take the fight to the savages. Would you want to joi-"

Edward interrupted, "Yes I will and to the end!"

Antonio gently smiled.

"I don't want anyone to suffer the way we did…" said Edward.

The teacher then came up to them and solemnly spoke, "I share the same sorrows as you boys. My husband died at the Poseidon Oil Rig explosion trying to defend against the vault dweller and ever since then I've always longed for him. If you're seriously interested in joining the Infantry division I can put in a good word for you boys. I know an officer there who could help straighten you boys up." Wiping the tears away, Antonio and Edward nodded. "One more thing… Avenge my husband for me." She concluded.


End file.
